


So Much for the Afterglow

by romanticalgirl



Series: Daylight Titans [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing a series. Huh. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mrsronweasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsronweasley**](http://mrsronweasley.livejournal.com/) whether she wants it or not. A sequel to [The Intention You Caught](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/829885.html) and [It Holds a Place in Time](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/826132.html)

  
Gerard doesn't think about it after it happens. It just happened, and it was Frank and what do you do with that? But of course, two nights later they're outside a party, sitting on the hood of Gerard and Mikey's car and listening to the crappy music inside as it filters out of the open sliding glass door. They're passing a bottle of vodka between them when Frank turns on his side and looks at Gerard. "I had your cock in my mouth."

"Yes." It's not really a question, so Gerard's not really sure it's an answer, but regardless it's the truth. "You did."

"That was kind of awesome."

Gerard nods even though, again, it's not a question, but it's also the truth. Frank sucking his cock was probably the most awesome thing ever since the first time he read _The Killing Joke_ , and the only reason that ranks higher is because it was awesome _and_ fucked up.

"We should do it again."

"Okay." The vodka fits nicely in the niche for the windshield wipers which haven't worked for a good six months. Gerard normally drives with the window down and a squeegee in his hand when the rain is really bad. Still, it works as a bottle rest and he slides down the hood, not too far, since Frank's propped on the windshield and Frank's not exactly tall. He undoes the button before Frank even processes what he's doing.

He has the zipper halfway down before he even hears a "...hey!" from Frank. He looks up and Frank's eyes are dark in the moonlight, his hair backlit by the streetlamps. He reaches out and rubs his thumb against Gerard's lips and then leans back, arching his hips up so Gerard can get his jeans down far enough for what he wants.

Frank's cock is kind of odd on Frank, even more than most cocks are odd, because, as an artist Gerard has to admit they're funny looking, though they can be elegant and beautiful too. But Frank's bigger than is proportionate, which Gerard is perfectly okay with. He hasn't done this before - his expertise lies between female thighs - but he takes Frank in his mouth, holding the base of his cock loosely between his long fingers.

" _Ohfuckyes_ ," Frank hisses, thrusting up into Gerard's hand. All his manic energy seems channeled into his fists on the hood of the car and the tremble of his thighs as Gerard takes him deeper, free hand on the hollow of Frank's hip to keep him still. He knows he's not very good at it, but Frank's making noises that make Gerard have to take him deeper, have to try to get him to make again. They're soft and thick and they sort of shiver down Gerard's spine and jerk through his dick. He's hard against the denim of his jeans and the thought that _Frank_ is letting him do this is sort of heady and powerful and he sucks harder, finding a rhythm that matches the steady stroke of his hand.

Frank's fingers fist in Gerard's hair, and he's not worried because Frank won't hurt him, and it's not like his hair can look worse. It feels good, tight, and he pulls away a little so that Frank will tighten his grip and pull and that feels even better and Gerard snakes his hand down to his own cock and moans around Frank's and then Frank is coming and Gerard doesn't even think to pull back, just chokes down the taste of him until Frank's pulling him off.

"Holy fucking shit." Frank's shivering and Gerard has to smile. "You just blew me, Gee."

"Yeah." Again. Not a question. Again. Still the truth.

"So this is like a thing? Where we blow each other?"

He picks up the vodka and drains a healthy dose of it, figuring that it will wash down any taste, and he's right. "I guess it could be."

Frank's still hanging out of his jeans, basking in the fucking afterglow until the streetlamp behind them pops loudly and goes out. Gerard's still hard. There's something absolutely filthy and promising in Frank's voice. "Does that mean it's my turn?"

This time it is a question, but Frank doesn't give Gerard time to answer.  



End file.
